


Coffee Shops and Clichés

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cliche, I never know how to finish things once I start them, M/M, so sorry if it seems disjointed at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: “What do you think is a bigger fanfic cliché?” Jisung burst into Woojin’s room, ignoring his friend’s groan of protest at his loud voice. “Falling in love with a barista at a coffee shop or a florist?”“I think I told you not to come into my room without knocking,” Woojin spun around in his desk chair and threw a pen at Jisung’s head, which the younger boy easily avoided. “Barista. Why?”“It’s for my final paper for my research writing class.” Jisung dramatically spread his hands, “Fanfic Cliché: Possibility or Pure Fantasy?”





	Coffee Shops and Clichés

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for all the support on my last one shot, I was not expecting that at all and I really appreciate it

“What do you think is a bigger fanfic cliché?” Jisung burst into Woojin’s room, ignoring his friend’s groan of protest at his loud voice. “Falling in love with a barista at a coffee shop or a florist?”  


“I think I told you not to come into my room without knocking,” Woojin spun around in his desk chair and threw a pen at Jisung’s head, which the younger boy easily avoided. “Barista. Why?”  


“It’s for my final paper for my research writing class.” Jisung dramatically spread his hands, “Fanfic Cliché: Possibility or Pure Fantasy?”  


“I don’t think that’s the kind of research you’re supposed to be doing.”  


Jisung waved him off with a flick of his wrist, “I talked to my professor already. She said it sounded interesting and told me it was fine. I just need to find a test subject. Hyunjin would probably know someone.”  


“Great,” Woojin got out of his chair and crossed the room to his friend, nudging him towards the door. “Go bother him and leave me alone.”  


“Rude,” Jisung huffed, but he allowed himself to be ushered out of Woojin’s room. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Hyunjin, flopping down on the couch as it rang.  


“Sup?”  


“What coffee shop near campus has the hottest barista?”  


“The Beanery,” Hyunjin answered immediately. “It’s two blocks off campus. Right by the record store Chan works at.”  


“Thank you so much for your contribution to my project. I’m citing you as a source in the final paper.”  


“What are you talki…” Jisung hung up the phone in the middle of Hyunjin’s sentence, choosing instead of pull up ao3. Time to do some more research.  


-  


Jisung had decided that this paper was more important than anything else currently going on in his life, and therefore had made the decision to skip all of his classes and go sit in the coffee shop that Hyunjin had recommended for the entire day.  


“I need you to know that I don’t support this,” Woojin muttered, rolling his eyes as Jisung preened in front of the mirror. “I also don’t think it’s going to work.”  


Jisung ignored him, “How do I look? Leather jacket is super cliché, right?”  


The younger boy was sporting torn black skinny jeans, a low cut white v neck and a distressed leather jacket paired with high top black Converse. Two chains dangled from his left ear and a hoop from his right, his hair mussed just enough to look sexy without looking like any effort had been wasted.  


“Do you think I should put on some eyeliner?”  


“I think you should go to class and not be an idiot, but you’re not going to listen to me anyway. You look fine, don’t bother with the eyeliner.”  


“If I bring you back a pastry from the coffee shop, will that help your attitude?” Jisung huffed, opening the door to their shared apartment and letting Woojin step out first. “As my best friend, you should be more supportive.”  


“I’m not your best friend,” Woojin rolled his eyes. “Felix is.”  


“Well, Felix went back to Australia for a few months, so you are my stand-in best friend and I need you to be nicer to me.”  


“You’re gorgeous, the barista is going to take one look at you and instantly fall in love. He’ll write his number and a cliché little message on your coffee cup and not only will your paper be a huge success, but you’ll also have a hot boyfriend,” Woojin deadpanned. “How’s that?”  


“Better, thank you,” Jisung pulled up the directions to the coffee shop on his phone as they stepped outside. “I’ll keep you updated.”  


Woojin sighed as they parted ways, “For the love of god, please don’t.”  


-  


When Jisung arrived at the small coffee shop, he took a peek in through the window and noted that the barista behind the counter was a girl. A pretty girl, but not what he was looking for.  


“It’s eight in the morning, why are you calling me?” Hyunjin’s groggy voice crackled through the phone. “You know I don’t have class until two on Mondays.”  


“The hot barista. Boy or girl?”  


“Boy. I know you’re gay, Jisung. I wouldn’t have sent you to stare at a girl.”  


“Just making sure,” Jisung hitched a foot up against the wall of the building and leaned back. “Do you happen to know if he’s single? And likes boys?”  


“I don’t know anything about him.” Jisung could practically hear Hyunjin scrubbing his face in frustration, “I just know he’s hot. I thought that’s all you wanted.”  


“Well, I’m trying to fall in love. So I do kinda need him to be hot, single and ready to mingle. With me.”  


“I would ask what’s going on, but it’s too early to deal with you. Please call me back at a more reasonable hour and explain.”  


“Useless,” Jisung muttered as Hyunjin hung up. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and wandered away from the coffee shop’s storefront, stopping when he reached the record shop where Chan worked.  


It didn’t open until nine, but he could see his friend inside, a stack of records in his arms. Jisung banged on the door until Chan stomped over and cracked it.  


“We aren’t open.”  


“I know,” Jisung tried to slip inside anyway, but Chan was too strong. He couldn’t get the door open enough to pass through. He let his lips droop down into a pout, “Fine, if you won’t let me in, can you at least answer a question for me?”  


“What’s up?”  


“The coffee shop over there,” Jisung gestured vaguely behind him. “Do you know anything about the baristas that work there? Specifically a hot male barista?”  


Chan rolled his eyes, “Dude, you know I don’t drink coffee.”  


“Coffee shops don’t just sell coffee,” Jisung huffed. “I don’t know, maybe you’ve bought a scone from them or something? Or maybe the baristas shop here?”  


“Fine, there’s one guy that works there that comes over here a lot. I imagine that’s who you’re asking about. His name is Minho. He occasionally buys some Lady Gaga stuff.”  


“This is why you’re my favorite,” Jisung chirped, pressing up onto his toes so he could smack a loud kiss off Chan’s cheek. “Thank you!”  


Chan scrubbed at his cheek, his grip on the door relaxing, “Was that helpful information?”  


“Very helpful!” Jisung bounced in place, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the coffee shop. “One more question, do you know when he normally works?”  


“Not until later. He usually comes over here on his break, around two. He probably starts at eleven or twelve.”  


Jisung grinned and took advantage of Chan’s relaxed state to push inside, ducking under the other boy’s outstretched arm, “Looks like you’re stuck with me until then.”  


-  


Jisung entered the coffee shop at a quarter after twelve, running a hand through his hair as he casually sauntered his way up to the counter. He offered a smirk to the pretty boy stationed there, a smirk that said ‘yes, I am hot and yes, I do know it.’  


The barista just rolled his eyes, “Hi, what can I get for you today?”  


Jisung tilted his head to the side as he surveyed the menu, feeling the chains that dangled from his ear graze his jawline. He’d spent the last half hour practicing that move in the bathroom of the record shop after Chan had locked him in there for being too annoying. He had it down to an art.  


“I’ll take a medium caramel macchiato and your number.”  


Minho huffed out a laugh and keyed the order into the register, “The coffee will be 2.50. My number is gonna cost you a lot more than that.”  


“That’s a price I’m willing to pay, baby,” Jisung winked, handing over the cash and making sure his fingers brushed against Minho’s as he did so.  


The older boy just rolled his eyes again and grabbed a cup, marker hovering over the cardboard, “And what’s your name?”  


“Just describe me,” Jisung dropped a few bills into the tip jar on the counter and winked for a second time. “I”ll know who you mean.”  


Jisung wandered over to the front window as he waited for his order, making sure to stand at an angle that offered Minho the best view of his profile. Just in case he was looking.  


“I have one caramel macchiato for ‘the baby playing dress up in his dad’s leather jacket.’”  


Jisung stomped back up to the front of the shop and glared at Minho as he took the coffee from his hand, “Rude.”  


Minho laughed, a bright happy sound that shot straight to Jisung’s heart, “You said to describe you. I’m just calling it like I see it.”  


-  


Jisung was sitting on the counter of the record shop, sucking on a lollipop that Chan had given him to shut him up, when Minho entered a few hours later.  


Jisung smirked around the stick in his mouth and quirked an eyebrow at the older boy, “Fancy seeing you here, babe.”  


Minho ignored him, choosing instead to flip through a bin of records as if Jisung hadn’t spoken. Jisung pouted slightly, then hopped off the counter and crossed over to the other boy. He draped an arm over Minho’s shoulder and leaned in, looking at the records the boy was browsing, “Looking for anything in particular?”  


Minho pinched the sleeve of Jisung’s jacket with two fingers and lifted his arm off him, as if it was a dirty tissue, “Don’t you have a kindergarten class to be attending? Or is it bring your five year old to work day today?”  


Chan poked his head out of the back room, “Jisung, stop harassing customers. Minho, be nice to Jisung, he’s sensitive.”  


“I am not sensitive,” Jisung huffed, stepping away from the barista so he could flip Chan off.  


Minho stifled a laugh in the sleeve of his shirt, turning away from the bin, “Definitely sensitive.”  


“I’d be less sensitive if you’d give me your number,” Jisung swirled the lollipop around his mouth before pulling it out with a loud pop and drawing Minho’s eyes to his lips. “What do you say?”  


“I say you aren’t my type,” Minho’s gaze dropped to Jisung’s chest and he reached out to poke him lightly. “Prefer a little more something there, if you get what I mean.”  


Jisung’s eyes widened in horror and he stepped back, red creeping its way into his cheeks, “I’m really sorry. Chan said you liked Lady Gaga and I just thought…”  


“Stereotyping me, huh?” Minho grinned, “I’m just messing with you. I am gay. But you still aren’t my type.”  


Jisung’s pout returned, “Why not?”  


Minho backed towards the door and offered the younger boy a wink and a teasing grin, “I don’t date boys who are prettier than me.”  


-  


Now that he knew Minho’s schedule, Jisung was able to attend his classes and still work on winning over the other boy. He showed up at the coffee shop a little after noon, once again rocking the leather jacket Minho had made fun of. He figured that could be their thing, Minho’s joking and his jacket.  


After gathering opinions from all his friends on Minho’s parting words from the day before Jisung had decided that Minho was most definitely flirting with him and would be delighted to see him again.  


Jisung bit down on his bottom lip a few times as he pushed into the coffee shop, hoping to make his mouth look that much more kissable. Minho was leaning on the counter when he entered, and the older boy straightened for a second before recognizing Jisung and relaxing once again.  


“Afternoon, babe,” Jisung drawled, snatching a coffee stirrer from the basket on the counter and perching it between his lips. “Same as yesterday please.”  


“What makes you think I remember what you got yesterday?” Minho reached over and grabbed the stirrer from Jisung’s mouth, tossing it in the trash behind him. “Also stop trying to be sexy, it’s not working.”  


“Medium caramel macchiato,” Jisung drummed his ring covered fingers on top of the counter as Minho punched it into the register. “So if you don’t like pretty boys, what kind of boys do you like? Because I can totally be that.”  


“Boys who aren’t using me as a test subject for a school paper, for starters.”  


A flush spread up Jisung’s cheeks from his neck and he avoided Minho’s gaze, flicking at a few stray grains of sugar that littered the countertop, “Who told you that?”  


“Chan.”  


“But I didn’t even tell Chan about the paper.” A look of realization crossed his face, “Woojin probably told him. But I can’t believe he told you. What a traitor. Why did he tell you anyway?”  


It was Minho’s turn to blush and he averted his attention back to the register, randomly punching at some keys, “No reason.”  


“You went back and asked him about me,” Jisung crooned, leaning over so he could poke a finger to Minho’s flushed cheeks. “You are interested.”  


Minho slapped his hand away, “Not anymore, I’m not. You were just going to use me.”  


“Forget the paper. The paper is in the trash. I’ll fail research writing, it’s fine.”  


Minho laughed softly, his fingers falling to play with the hem of his shirt. He looked up a Jisung from under lowered lashes, his cheeks still dusted a pretty pink, “You’re actually interested in me?”  


“Well, yeah,” Jisung furrowed his brow, “Why wouldn’t I be?”  


“You don’t even know me.”  


“I’d like to,” Jisung fished his phone out of his pocket and held it out to Minho with puppy dog eyes. “May I please have your phone number?”  


Minho took it with a sigh, “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”  


-  


“So what did you end up writing your paper on anyway?” Minho asked, carding his fingers through Jisung’s dark hair. They were lying tangled on Jisung’s couch, a movie playing softly in the background.  


“What paper?” Jisung twisted around to brush a few kisses along the underside of his boyfriend’s jaw, enjoying the way the older boy’s skin heated under his touch.  


“You know, the fanfic paper. For your researching writing class. The reason we met a month ago.”  


Jisung bolted up, detangling himself from Minho and dropping unceremoniously to the ground, “Oh my god, I totally forgot about it. Shit, that’s due tomorrow.”  


“You’re an absolute idiot,” Minho sighed fondly as Jisung snatched his laptop off the table and flipped it open, panic written all over his face. “Write it about me, it’s fine.”  


“Are you sure?” Jisung gnawed on his bottom lip and opened word, fingers hovering over the keys. “I promised you I wouldn’t.”  


“Yeah, well, that was before. It’s fine.”  


“Before what?” Jisung had already begun to type, but he turned back to look at his boyfriend with a question in his eyes.  


“Before we proved it true,” Minho wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s shoulder and planted a kiss on the top of his head. “It is possible to fall in love in a coffee shop.”


End file.
